This invention relates to a transportable bag holding device for use in collecting and conveying materials such as bedding, laundry or trash in a hotel or hospital. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved bag carrying cart provided with novel slidable lid means for easy opening and closing. Also included are bag retension safety bars for preventing a bag thereon from slipping off the cart under a load and means for folding the cart so as to permit storage. Most importantly, the storage cart is a self contained unit having no separable pieces, either when in use or when folded for storage.
The use of collapsable mobile frames which are adapted to support flexible canvas or plastic sack or bags for the collection of bedding, laundry or similar articles in hotels, hospitals or other institutions are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,932 to Holden discloses a bag holding device formed by a pair of U-shaped frame members having a bag supporting platform adjacent the base of the frame which is formed by a pair of pivotally interconnected overlapping plate members adapted to maintain the stability of the device when the frame members are pivoted to an open or extended configuration. Each frame member is provided with a pivotally mounted bail like member having a bight portion extending upwardly along and beyond the top of its associated frame member which is adapted to support a bag inserted in the device and supported at its top by a turned-down cuff portion which extends over the bails and down around the periphery of the frame members.
Another device to support a disposable plastic bag is disclosed in Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,146. This device comprises a grate-like stand mounted on runners or wheels. The stand supports two pairs of vertical members, each pair connected by a horizontal cross member. The lip of a disposable plastic bag is folded down over the cross members to keep the mouth of the bag open. Shaw also discloses a lid to cover the open mouth of the bag. The lid is specially formed with two spaced apart hooks which encircle a substantial portion of one of the horizontal cross members to which they are attached. The hooks and cross member act as a hinge on which the lid rotates. The lip of the plastic bag is held between the hooks and the cross member. This requires the lid to be removed before the bag may be replaced. In addition, the bag is vulnerable to perforation where the hooks contact it. This may lead to the bag slipping from the frame or to the ultimate tearing of the bag.
Other devices to support bags for soiled linens and trash are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Cole 296,135, Verwey 4,281,814 and Grille 3,608,542. None of these patents disclose easily transportable bag support devices which, among other undesirable features, detract from their efficiency and convenience.
Finally, of general interest are the U.S. Pat. Nos. to McSwain 3,870,261, Wilson 3,659,816 and Walker 4,318,520 (which is allegedly an improvement over the Wilson patent). It will be understood that the above prior art patents may not comprise all the pertinent prior art, but is merely being mentioned as indicative of the self-standing bag holding devices typically known in the art.
All of the above mentioned prior art devices suffer from a variety of deficiencies and problems. For example, with the increasing use of plastic bags (versus linen or cloth bags), problems have developed with slippage of the bags off the bag holding frame. This slippage is increased, in part, because poor quality control in bag manufacture allows bags of varying thickness and tolerances.
Other problems with prior art devices concern the covers or lids which may require complicated assembly and therefore incur high costs. Also, many of these covers simply do not perform adequate opening and closure.
Moreover, many prior art bag holders cannot be folded or collapsed during storage resulting in the need for increased storing facilities and greater costs; and there are no known units in the prior art which are self contained both in use and in storage.
Finally, as mentioned, certain prior art holders or carts are not easily transportable, a very desirable feature from the standpoint of labor efficiency and convenience.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide a movable bag holding cart which overcomes the above problems. Furthermore, it would be equally advantageous to provide a cart with novel features and attachments not found in the prior art such as multiple cart connectors and additional basket assemblies.